For Girl!
by Elliepop
Summary: HM: FoMT but instead the main character is the girl. As She tries to complete her goal while under the pressures of farmwork and socialization, will she ever find the boy from long ago?
1. New Life, New Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. The characters from harvest moon used here other than the ones I create do not belong to me. Is that enough?

This is yet another harvest Moon story, and because I hate it when I have no clue what it is about, it is FOMT, The main character is a girl, I know there is a game (harvest moon for girl?) where the main character is a girl, but since I never played it before... yeah. so FOMT it is. (She is marrying one of the guys, but other than that, the same story... kind of) Love ya, hope I get good reviews!

(Third Person)

Chapter 1: New life, New chances

Sonya walked through the thick weeds and rocks until she finally reached the front of the farm. She looked behind her and wondered how the beautiful farm she came to as a child got so out of hand. She knew something was amiss, but she was too afraid to admit it. Suddenly, the mayor approached her and yelled at her, "What are you doing here? The owner died awhile back, and I have been taking care of the farm." She chuckled to herself thinking of the great job he has done. "When I was cleaning out his place, I found his will. He said he was leaving is farm to Sonya. Until that person comes, I watch this farm." Sonya stared at him shocked, and explained who she was, and she told him of how she met the old man.

She was walking through a beautiful field, and she found a boy lying in the grass. She approached him and began speaking to him. He was fairly quiet, but they became quick friends. They played together for a while, and she followed him to the farm. There, she discovered he was going to leave, and return later. When he left, she spoke to the old man, because she was so sad when he left. She wondered about him ever since he left, and she visited the old man's farm everyday to help out. When the summer ended, however, her parents made her move away, so that she may get a better education. She kept in close contact with the man, and when she had no word from him for a while, she came to visit.

"Oh!" the mayor exclaimed. "So you are the owner of the farm? I remember a girl who used to live in this town. So that was you? If you must know, a boy and his family moved here soon after the summer you left. I don't know about the family, but I am sure the guy is still staying here in Mineral Town. Maybe you might meet up with him!" He said with a smirk. He told Sonya to rest, and he walked away.

Sonya walked inside of the small shack, and undid her long black hair from the tight ponytail it was in. She then realized there wasn't so much as a sink in her new home. She removed her Jeans from her Willowy but strong body and slept in her long white shirt. As she slowly fell into her deep slumber, she remembered the mayor talking about the boy she met in her youth. Tomorrow she would meet the townsfolk, especially the guys. She finally fell asleep, replaying the day with that boy over and over again in her head.

The next morning she awoke, and had a breakfast of bread. Sonya didn't feel like eating all of it, so she saved some and put it into her small bag. She came outside and took in a deep breath of the sweet spring air. She headed toward town. The first building Sonya came across was the blacksmith shop. Inside, she came across an old man and someone else in a hat. He was looking down and working, so Sonya couldn't get a very good look at his face. The old man looked up and smiled, "Welcome!" He shouted Sonya's way, "So, I figure you are the young lady working the farm? Good luck, that old man must have had a lot of confidence in you to have a girl work his farm, eh?" The guy in the hat seemed to cringe slightly at the old man's words, but Sonya just stood there and stared at him.

"He sure did!" Sonya finally said as she winked and put her thumb up, "Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't do farm work!"

The old man glared at her and smirked "Well, you sure have spunk, do you have any tools? Probably not! Hehehe..." He turned around and shouted at the boy in the hat. "Gray! Get your lazy butt up and deliver the tools to this young lady's farm! Hurry up!"

Gray frowned, and picked up all of the tools at once (hoe, ax, etc.) he stumbled and made his way out the door. Sonya could tell he was not going to get very far, so she thanked the old man and left. Once outside, she saw that Gray had fallen, and was clenching his hand tightly. Sonya ran to him "What's wrong, did you cut your hand?" Gray just frowned and turned his head. Sonya noticed the blood at the tip of a sickle. "You did! Let me see your hand!"

"No way, it is just a scratch, I don't need your help!"

"Quit being so stubborn! Let me see your hand!"

"Oh fine!" he held out his hand to Sonya, cringing as she ripped off some of her shirt and tied it around his hand.

"There, all done. Let's hurry and get this stuff over to the farm!"

They stood up together, evenly dividing the tools and began to walk towards the farm. Gray kept on looking down, trying to avoid Sonya's eyes. Sonya noticed this quickly.

"What 's wrong, Gray?"

"Oh, nothing" he said, looking away again

"Not this again! Come on."

"It's just that..."

"Yeah..."

"My grandpa is so hard on me for every little thing! I can hardly stand it!"

"You're not the only one who has been pressured by family. "

"Really?" Gray finally looked at Sonya, with interest in his eyes, "What's your story?"

"Well, I used to live here when I was younger, but my parents made me move away. I loved it here, it was so peaceful! But they wanted me to move to the city so that I could get a good education, but I promised myself that I would come back, so that I wouldn't miss anything."

"Oh..." He looked away again.

All of a sudden, a loud growl came from Gray's stomach, and he blushed ferociously. "Guess I forgot to eat this morning, I was too busy working"

"I'll say, come on, let's hurry over to the farm"

They split the tools and began walking toward the farm. Sonya began to pick up the pace, going at a brisk jog, with Gray trotting behind her. Within a few minutes they reached the farm, and Sonya led him inside of the small house. "I know it is small, but I still have to fix it up some." Sonya said.

"It seems just fine, after all, you just got here."

"Any ways, have a seat, I have some breakfast left."

"Ugh, okay..."

Sonya pulled out her bread from her rucksack, and gave it to Gray. He made a huge grin. "Here ya go"

"Oh Wow! This is awesome! I love this stuff!" He began to stuff his face (and yes, Gray really likes bread)

"Glad you like it! come visit any time! I will always have food waiting for you if you do come!"

Once Gray was finished eating, he gave his thanks and left. Sonya lay on her bed; glad she could help out her newest friend... She stood back up, and headed back to town, preparing to meet the rest of the guys in town...

That is the end of chapter one! I know the whole thing with Gray sounds like the same thing with Mary, and I am sorry for that. I think it turned out okay though... next chapter's special guest is... Cliff and the Doctor we shall also learn about Sonya's rivals.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon, I only own Sonya (reminds me of Sony, but I don't own that either TT)

Well, I hope you pplz liked that last chapter. I made it as long as I could for a first chapter. Just you wait, I will get writers block eventually. I haven't seen all of the rival heart events, so some of the stuff will obviously be made up. fArm work is coming, she has to meet everyone first. (In FOMT I am at Elli Orange heart, the rest at blue) kk, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and right now I wish I had played harvest moon for girl the setting is the same, but this will work out... Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Rivals of Love

Continuing down the huge town, map at hand Sonya finds herself at the inn/bar. She looks at the large building and steps inside. She sees several people eating and having fun. In the corner is a young man dressed in poor (as in bad condition) clothing. He has brown hair, and like Gray, is trying to avoid everybody. There is a girl with a huge braid nearby trying to talk to him, but to no avail. Sonya walks by and sits at the nearest table straining to hear the one-sided conversation.

"Why don't you ever talk, Cliff? You know I'm only here to help!"

"..."

"Don't you ever say anything!" (She is talking in a playful way)

"Is this really what I want..." he mumbles to himself

"What? Oh, I know what will cheer you up! Dad! Can I get something for Cliff?"

The girl walks away, the guy sighs and turns his head away. Sonya grabs a chair and sits by him, but remains quiet, waiting for him to talk. When he doesn't she starts off the conversation. "My name is Sonya, I am new here at the farm, what about you?"

"Huh?" He looks up, as if he just came out of a daze. "Oh, I'm Cliff, I've been living here for some time now, but my money is almost gone, I might have to leave and go back home..."

"Oh. And who was the girl with the braid?"

"You mean Ann? She is really nice. She has been keeping me company and trying to help me out a lot."

"You sure don't seem to want to talk to her that much, that's for sure."

"Well, whenever she talks to me, I kind of freeze up"

"Oh, well, here are some berries, I kind of have to go now. " Sonya hands him the berries and begins to stand up and leave, when Cliff interrupts her.

"Wait! I-I-I like talking to you, I hope we can talk again sometime..." He began to blush slightly

"I really enjoyed talking to you, too. Stop by my farm sometime, and we can talk some more. I have a lot to do today, maybe some other time."

"Oh, and Sonya..."

"Yes, what is it, Cliff"

"I think we've m-"

Ann all of a sudden sits down next to cliff in the chair Sonya was sitting in earlier (she stood up to leave, remember) She has a plate of scrambled eggs, and she hands them to Cliff. Cliff weakly smiles and takes small bites of it.

"Well, bye Cliff, talk later!" Sonya says as she walks out of the door, wondering what he was going to say. Sonya continued to walk, and she found herself at the nearby hospital. She walked in, and she saw a young nurse doing some paperwork at the counter. Sonya walked up to the counter and spoke to the nurse.

"Um, hello, I'm Sonya, I just got here."

"Oh, you must be the new person at the farm, it is so hard though, isn't it?"

"Hehehe, I will live." Sonya says, while thinking, "I just started today, I didn't even do anything yet!"

"Well, I'm Elli, and over there is the Doctor. He gives out the checkups and I the medicines. By the way, do you need anything?"

"Um...I think I will get a checkup first..." For some reason, Sonya didn't feel too comfortable around Elli. She eased up after meeting the doctor.

"Hello, you must be Sonya, the new person at the farm." he said.

"Um, yea, I was wondering if I could have a checkup" Sonya hands him some money and takes a seat on the stool.

The doctor follows Sonya and asks Sonya to open her mouth, "Hmm... What's this? Can it be...? No..." After the checkup, he smiles and says, "Your stamina is kind of low, but it is so early in the day, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, I just got my tools today, I carried them over to my farm. And I didn't eat all of my food in the morning."

"Not eating and then working? You should take better care of yourself." he walks over to his desk and pulls out a lunch box. He opens it and digs out a very delicious looking chicken sandwich. He walks back over to Sonya and splits it with her, "It's almost noon, you can have some, I have plenty more food, so it won't be a bother"

"Wow, thanks, this tastes great! Did you make it?"

"Oh, no, I have no time to cook outside of the office really..."

"Really? Then who made this?"

"Oh, Elli Did. She gave it to me earlier."

Hearing the doctor's words, Elli gasped. Sonya couldn't tell if it was from sorrow or joy, but she ate much more cautiously afterwards. "Thank you, doctor, I feel much better now..." Sonya smiled and stood up

The doctor returned the smile and said, "Well, come over any time, Elli and I are always here."

"I sure will!" Sonya said, winking at the doctor, who blushed slightly. Elli got a disgusted look on her face as Sonya left the hospital. As she walked outside, she saw Cliff heading for church. Sonya was still wondering what Cliff was going to say, and this time she wasn't going to be interrupted by Ann. She chased after him and ran into the church. Upon entering, she noticed that it was empty except for the priest and Cliff, who was kneeling in the front row. The priest walked into a room, and he didn't appear to be leaving any time soon. Sonya was alone with Cliff. Sonya slowly walked up to the second row, and sat directly behind Cliff. He had his eyes closed, and Sonya could hear his steady breathing. She put her elbows on the pews and rested her head on her arms, gazing at him, still wondering what he wanted to say. Sonya slowly leaned toward Cliff and whispered into his ear, "I'm listening..." in a tender, kind voice

All of a sudden, Cliff jumped up and spun around, eyes wide open. He looked down and saw Sonya. He relaxed some and asked "Wha-what are you doing here, Sonya?"

"I thought I would prey to the Harvest Goddess, and I was-" Sonya stopped. She was about to say, "I was curious" but thought against it. All of a sudden, she didn't want to know what Cliff was going to say. She wanted him to tell her when he felt like it. She didn't know why, but instead she said "I was...wanting to talk some more."

"Oh, sure. I would love to."

"So, why do you come to the church?"

"Um...to...ask"

"Ask for what, Cliff?""

Cliff looked down and frowned, "to ask for forgiveness"

"Really, Cliff? You are the last person I would expect to need to ask for forgiveness."

Cliff blushed slightly, but frowned again, "You must not really know me that well, then. I am really messed up."

Sonya began to frown, too "You shouldn't think so lowly of yourself. You have been able to support yourself this long, and you can keep on going"

"I don't plan to leave any time soon, not until I reach my goal"

"What might that be?"

"Actually, I think I've already gotten part way there"

"I have a goal, too."

"Really, I bet it is much better than mine, it is kind of stupid, actually."

"Well, I...My goal is to bring the farm back to its original state, and-"

"See, it is much better than mine!"

"Hey, I didn't finish!"

"You don't have to" came a voice from behind the two. The priest was standing right behind Cliff, and he didn't look too happy. "You two really shouldn't be chatting away in the holy house of the Harvest Goddess."

"I'm sorry sir..." said Cliff, becoming shy and doubtful again.

"Yes, I know you are, Cliff, and the Harvest Goddess has forgiven you because of your devotion to her" he took a deep breath, "But as for you, young lady, I would like to have a word with you in the confession room. " The priest walked into the Confession room, and Sonya dejectedly followed...

Okay, chapter two! yay, I feel so special, I did two whole chapters! I bet everyone wants to know what Cliff was going to say, and what the priest is going to do to Sonya (I know his name is Carter, but Sonya doesn't know that yet) I am trying to have an event with each of the guys, but I think Sonya is having too much time with Cliff. Next time will be Rick, and Sonya will see Mary (and gray) let's see that is 1, 2, 3, 4... five guys to meet total. Kai will obviously be last, since he doesn't come until the summer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon; the characters from harvest moon used here other than the ones I create do not belong to me. Is that enough?

This is yet another harvest Moon story, and because I hate it when I have no clue what it is about, it is FOMT, The main character is a girl, I know there is a game (harvest moon for girl?) where the main character is a girl, but since I never played it before... yeah. So FOMT it is. (She is marrying one of the guys, but other than that, the same story... kind of) Love ya, hope I get good reviews!

(Third Person)

Chapter 1: New life, New chances

Sonya walked through the thick weeds and rocks until she finally reached the front of the farm. She looked behind her and wondered how the beautiful farm she came to as a child got so out of hand. She knew something was amiss, but she was too afraid to admit it. Suddenly, the mayor approached her and yelled at her, "What are you doing here? The owner died awhile back, and I have been taking care of the farm." She chuckled to herself thinking of the great job he has done. "When I was cleaning out his place, I found his will. He said he was leaving is farm to Sonya. Until that person comes, I watch this farm." Sonya stared at him shocked, and explained who she was, and she told him of how she met the old man.

She was walking through a beautiful field, and she found a boy lying in the grass. She approached him and began speaking to him. He was fairly quiet, but they became quick friends. They played together for a while, and she followed him to the farm. There, she discovered he was going to leave, and return later. When he left, she spoke to the old man, because she was so sad when he left. She wondered about him ever since he left, and she visited the old man's farm everyday to help out. When the summer ended, however, her parents made her move away, so that she may get a better education. She kept in close contact with the man, and when she had no word from him for a while, she came to visit.

"Oh!" the mayor exclaimed. "So you are the owner of the farm? I remember a girl who used to live in this town. So that was you? If you must know, a boy and his family moved here soon after the summer you left. I don't know about the family, but I am sure the guy is still staying here in Mineral Town. Maybe you might meet up with him!" He said with a smirk. He told Sonya to rest, and he walked away.

Sonya walked inside of the small shack, and undid her long black hair from the tight ponytail it was in. She then realized there wasn't so much as a sink in her new home. She removed her Jeans from her Willowy but strong body and slept in her long white shirt. As she slowly fell into her deep slumber, she remembered the mayor talking about the boy she met in her youth. Tomorrow she would meet the townsfolk, especially the guys. She finally fell asleep, replaying the day with that boy over and over again in her head.

The next morning she awoke, and had a breakfast of bread. Sonya didn't feel like eating all of it, so she saved some and put it into her small bag. She came outside and took in a deep breath of the sweet spring air. She headed toward town. The first building Sonya came across was the blacksmith shop. Inside, she came across an old man and someone else in a hat. He was looking down and working, so Sonya couldn't get a very good look at his face. The old man looked up and smiled, "Welcome!" He shouted Sonya's way, "So, I figure you are the young lady working the farm? Good luck, that old man must have had a lot of confidence in you to have a girl work his farm, eh?" The guy in the hat seemed to cringe slightly at the old man's words, but Sonya just stood there and stared at him.

"He sure did!" Sonya finally said as she winked and put her thumb up, "Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't do farm work!"

The old man glared at her and smirked "Well, you sure have spunk, do you have any tools? Probably not! Hehehe..." He turned around and shouted at the boy in the hat. "Gray! Get your lazy butt up and deliver the tools to this young lady's farm! Hurry up!"

Gray frowned, and picked up all of the tools at once (hoe, ax, etc.) he stumbled and made his way out the door. Sonya could tell he was not going to get very far, so she thanked the old man and left. Once outside, she saw that Gray had fallen, and was clenching his hand tightly. Sonya ran to him "What's wrong, did you cut your hand?" Gray just frowned and turned his head. Sonya noticed the blood at the tip of a sickle. "You did! Let me see your hand!"

"No way, it is just a scratch, I don't need your help!"

"Quit being so stubborn! Let me see your hand!"

"Oh fine!" he held out his hand to Sonya, cringing as she ripped off some of her shirt and tied it around his hand.

"There, all done. Let's hurry and get this stuff over to the farm!"

They stood up together, evenly dividing the tools and began to walk towards the farm. Gray kept on looking down, trying to avoid Sonya's eyes. Sonya noticed this quickly.

"What 's wrong, Gray?"

"Oh, nothing" he said, looking away again

"Not this again! Come on."

"It's just that..."

"Yeah..."

"My grandpa is so hard on me for every little thing! I can hardly stand it!"

"You're not the only one who has been pressured by family. "

"Really?" Gray finally looked at Sonya, with interest in his eyes, "What's your story?"

"Well, I used to live here when I was younger, but my parents made me move away. I loved it here, it was so peaceful! But they wanted me to move to the city so that I could get a good education, but I promised myself that I would come back, so that I wouldn't miss anything."

"Oh..." He looked away again.

All of a sudden, a loud growl came from Gray's stomach, and he blushed ferociously. "Guess I forgot to eat this morning, I was too busy working"

"I'll say, come on, let's hurry over to the farm"

They split the tools and began walking toward the farm. Sonya began to pick up the pace, going at a brisk jog, with Gray trotting behind her. Within a few minutes they reached the farm, and Sonya led him inside of the small house. "I know it is small, but I still have to fix it up some." Sonya said.

"It seems just fine, after all, you just got here."

"Any ways, have a seat, I have some breakfast left."

"Ugh, okay..."

Sonya pulled out her bread from her rucksack, and gave it to Gray. He made a huge grin. "Here ya go"

"Oh Wow! This is awesome! I love this stuff!" He began to stuff his face (and yes, Gray really likes bread)

"Glad you like it! come visit any time! I will always have food waiting for you if you do come!"

Once Gray was finished eating, he gave his thanks and left. Sonya lay on her bed; glad she could help out her newest friend... She stood back up, and headed back to town, preparing to meet the rest of the guys in town...

That is the end of chapter one! I know the whole thing with Gray sounds like the same thing with Mary, and I am sorry for that. I think it turned out okay though... next chapter's special guest is... Cliff and the Doctor we shall also learn about Sonya's rivals.


	2. Rivals of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest moon, I only own Sonya (reminds me of Sony, but I don't own that either TT)

Well, I hope you pplz liked that last chapter. I made it as long as I could for a first chapter. Just you wait, I will get writers block eventually. I haven't seen all of the rival heart events, so some of the stuff will obviously be made up. Farm work is coming, she has to meet everyone first. (In FOMT I am at Elli Yellow heart, the rest at blue) kk, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and right now I wish I had played harvest moon for girl the setting is the same, but this will work out... Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Rivals of Love

Continuing down the huge town, map at hand Sonya finds herself at the inn/bar. She looks at the large building and steps inside. She sees several people eating and having fun. In the corner is a young man dressed in poor (as in bad condition) clothing. He has brown hair, and like Gray, is trying to avoid everybody. There is a girl with a huge braid nearby trying to talk to him, but to no avail. Sonya walks by and sits at the nearest table straining to hear the one-sided conversation.

"Why don't you ever talk, Cliff? You know I'm only here to help!"

"..."

"Don't you ever say anything?" (She is talking in a playful way)

"Is this really what I want..." he mumbles to himself

"What? Oh, I know what will cheer you up! Dad! Can I get something for Cliff?"

The girl walks away, the guy sighs and turns his head away. Sonya grabs a chair and sits by him, but remains quiet, waiting for him to talk. When he doesn't she starts off the conversation. "My name is Sonya, I am new here at the farm, what about you?"

"Huh?" He looks up, as if he just came out of a daze. "Oh, I'm Cliff, I've been living here for some time now, but my money is almost gone, I might have to leave and go back home..."

"Oh. And who was the girl with the braid?"

"You mean Ann? She is really nice. She has been keeping me company and trying to help me out a lot."

"You sure don't seem to want to talk to her that much, that's for sure."

"Well, whenever she talks to me, I kind of freeze up"

"Oh, well, here are some berries, I kinda have to go now. " Sonya hands him the berries and begins to stand up and leave, when Cliff interrupts her.

"Wait! I-I-I like talking to you, I hope we can talk again sometime..." He began to blush slightly

"I really enjoyed talking to you, too. Stop by my farm sometime, and we can talk some more. I have a lot to do today, maybe some other time."

"Oh, and Sonya..."

"Yes, what is it, Cliff"

"I think we've m-"

Ann all of a sudden sits down next to cliff in the chair Sonya was sitting in earlier (she stood up to leave, remember) She has a plate of scrambled eggs, and she hands them to Cliff. Cliff weakly smiles and takes small bites of it.

"Well, bye Cliff, talk later!" Sonya says as she walks out of the door, wondering what he was going to say. Sonya continued to walk, and she found herself at the nearby hospital. She walked in, and she saw a young nurse doing some paperwork at the counter. Sonya walked up to the counter and spoke to the nurse.

"Um, hello, I'm Sonya, I just got here."

"Oh, you must be the new person at the farm, it is so hard though, isn't it?"

"Hehehe, I will live." Sonya says, while thinking, "I just started today, I didn't even do anything yet!"

"Well, I'm Elli, and over there is the Doctor. He gives out the checkups and I the medicines. By the way, do you need anything?"

"Um...I think I will get a checkup first..." For some reason, Sonya didn't feel too comfortable around Elli. She eased up after meeting the doctor.

"Hello, you must be Sonya, the new person at the farm." he said.

"Um, yea, I was wondering if I could have a checkup" Sonya hands him some money and takes a seat on the stool.

The doctor follows Sonya and asks Sonya to open her mouth, "Hmm... What's this? Can it be...? No." After the checkup, he smiles and says, "Your stamina is kind of low, but it is so early in the day, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, I just got my tools today, I carried them over to my farm. And I didn't eat all of my food in the morning."

"Not eating and then working? You should take better care of yourself." he walks over to his desk and pulls out a lunch box. He opens it and digs out a very delicious looking chicken sandwich. He walks back over to Sonya and splits it with her, "It's almost noon, you can have some, I have plenty more food, and so it won't be a bother"

"Wow, thanks, this tastes great! Did you make it?"

"Oh, no, I have no time to cook outside of the office really..."

"Really? Then who made this?"

"Oh, Elli Did. She gave it to me earlier."

Hearing the doctor's words, Elli gasped. Sonya couldn't tell if it was from sorrow or joy, but she ate much more cautiously afterwards. "Thank you, doctor, I feel much better now..." Sonya smiled and stood up

The doctor returned the smile and said, "Well, come over any time, Elli and I are always here."

"I sure will!" Sonya said, winking at the doctor, who blushed slightly. Elli got a disgusted look on her face as Sonya left the hospital. As she walked outside, she saw Cliff heading for church. Sonya was still wondering what Cliff was going to say, and this time she wasn't going to be interrupted by Ann. She chased after him and ran into the church. Upon entering, she noticed that it was empty except for the priest and Cliff, who was kneeling in the front row. The priest walked into a room, and he didn't appear to be leaving any time soon. Sonya was alone with Cliff. Sonya slowly walked up to the second row, and sat directly behind Cliff. He had his eyes closed, and Sonya could hear his steady breathing. She put her elbows on the pews and rested her head on her arms, gazing at him, still wondering what he wanted to say. Sonya slowly leaned toward Cliff and whispered into his ear, "I'm listening..." in a tender, kind voice

All of a sudden, Cliff jumped up and spun around, eyes wide open. He looked down and saw Sonya. He relaxed some and asked "Wha-what are you doing here, Sonya?"

"I thought I would prey to the Harvest Goddess, and I was-" Sonya stopped. She was about to say, "I was curious" but thought against it. All of a sudden, she didn't want to know what Cliff was going to say. She wanted him to tell her when he felt like it. She didn't know why, but instead she said "I was...wanting to talk some more."

"Oh, sure. I would love to."

"So, why do you come to the church?"

"Um...to...ask"

"Ask for what, Cliff?""

Cliff looked down and frowned, "to ask for forgiveness"

"Really, Cliff? You are the last person I would expect to need to ask for forgiveness."

Cliff blushed slightly, but frowned again, "You must not really know me that well, then. I am really messed up."

Sonya began to frown, too "You shouldn't think so lowly of yourself. You have been able to support yourself this long, and you can keep on going"

"I don't plan to leave any time soon, not until I reach my goal"

"What might that be?"

"Actually, I think I've already gotten part way there"

"I have a goal, too."

"Really, I bet it is much better than mine, it is kinda stupid, actually."

"Well, I...My goal is to bring the farm back to its original state, and-"

"See, it is much better than mine!"

"Hey, I didn't finish!"

"You don't have to" came a voice from behind the two. The priest was standing right behind Cliff, and he didn't look too happy. "You two really shouldn't be chatting away in the holy house of the Harvest Goddess."

"I'm sorry sir..." said Cliff, becoming shy and doubtful again.

"Yes, I know you are, Cliff, and the Harvest Goddess has forgiven you because of your devotion to her" he took a deep breath, "But as for you, young lady, I would like to have a word with you in the confession room. " The priest walked into the Confession room, and Sonya dejectedly followed...

Okay, chapter two! yay, I feel so special, I did two whole chapters! I bet everyone wants to know what Cliff was going to say, and what the priest is going to do to Sonya (I know his name is Carter, but Sonya doesn't know that yet) i am trying to get her to meet everyone and have all of the heart events. Wish me luck! 


End file.
